End of an Era
by TardisTheory
Summary: Angela and Noah meet to discuss their pasts and futures, now that the world knows about those with abilities. Takes place after season 4. My own way of wrapping up the now canceled series. One-shot.


This is my farewell to HEROES. It has been canceled. I wanted to write my own little wrap up. Done in a hurry at one in the morning, so please forgive any errors. I don't own Heroes.

* * *

**_Angela Petrelli & Noah Bennet_**

_Washington, DC_

"I think we have a problem on our hands." Noah said as Angela sipped at a cup of coffee. "I'm sorry, . I didn't know she would...climb the ferris wheel. What are you going to do about it?"

Angela looked over Noah's shoulder. The coffee cup made a slight knock as she set it on the wooden table. It was strange for her to be able to have this conversation in a diner. She almost...liked it. No more running. No more lies to cover the exposed truth. "Nothing." She finally said. "I'm tired of running. We all are. You are, Noah. Now that we're out in the open, you won't have to spend your life fussing about Claire."

"Fussing about Claire IS my life." Noah corrected her. "She's my Clairebear. If I'm not worried about a psychopathic killer coming after her, then I'll be worried about the boys who come into her life. It's a dad thing."

Angela smiled. "You've been a good friend, Noah. I don't think I've ever told you that. You were an asset to the Company, but you were also the only person I knew I could trust."

They both heard a jingle from the door to the diner. Claire was striding past the tables, weaving her way to them. "Hey, Dad." She said with a smile and a wave. She merely nodded at Angela.

Angela knew Claire would probably never truly forgive her for hiding the truth about Nathan's death. She seemed to have come to terms with her father's role in the plot, but she had never had the same understanding for her grandmother.

"The reporters keep following me." Claire said.

"Well, that's what happens when you out yourself as a special." Noah replied.

Claire smirked. "I wasn't complaining. I'm using it as a way to encourage other specials out there. I feel like I'm the spokesperson for us. I'm doing it to help us."

Angela almost felt like Claire was making those with abilities seem like charity cases, but she said nothing. She took another sip of her coffee.

"I think you're doing the right thing." Noah said with a smile. "I'm proud of you, Clairebear."

A few of the other diner patrons realized who the blonde was, and the level of chatter increased. Claire looked around for a moment. "I better go." She said. She turned to go, but Noah's hand stopped her.

"Where's my hug?" He asked.

Claire gave him a look that clearly stated "I'm too old for this, but because you're my dad, I'll do it." She hugged ?Noah, and then headed back out through the door.

"How about we take this somewhere a bit quieter?" Angela asked.

* * *

"So you haven't heard from Peter since the incident with the Carnival?" Noah asked, a bit surprised by the revelation.

Angela's eyes were misty. She looked at the ground as she walked. "I only wanted good for my boys. I tried to do what I thought was best for them." She was side-stepping Noah's comment. She knew she was, but she couldn't say what she really thought. Or could she? This was Noah Bennet, after all. She sighed. "I think he hates me. I keep hoping that he'll come through that door someday, but no one ever comes."

Noah stopped. "No child can un-love their mother." He said. "Peter will come around."

Angela wasn't so sure, but for now, she let it go. "So, you and Lauren?" She prompted, changing the subject.

Noah smiled. "Haven't seen her since the carnival. She called once. Called me a lunatic and that was it. However, now that I'm truly retired from the company, I might just try to win Sandra over. She and that dog breeder didn't work out so well."

Angela chuckled a bit. "If you were older, you and I could have made a great pair."

They had arrived at their destination.

"Just a second, Noah." Angela said as she walked off the path over a patch of grass. She was standing in front of Nathan's grave. "Oh, Nathan..."

For a minute, she didn't speak. Emotion overwhelmed her. Then, she knelt, picking a small white wildflower from the grass and laying it on the grave. "It's all over. Our secret is out. Claire is leading the charge for specials to enter society. She has your spirit and ambition." She paused as she thought of what to say next. "Watch over Peter. I know he's out there doing his best to deal with what happened. Just be his angel."

As she knelt there, the images of those she had known and lost passed through her mind. Charles, Kaito, Arthur, Bob, Nathan...the list went on. This was the price they had paid for their transgressions. But no more. The Company was gone, no longer needed in the way it once was.

She stood and looked at Noah. "It's really over. The end of an era." She joined him back on the path.

For a while, neither of them spoke. The had walked all the way back to Noah's car. As Angela opened the door, a breeze blew a few flowers off a grave. The tumbled through the grass, and came to rest in a familiar shape. Godsend.

She couldn't be sure exactly what caused it, but a feeling of warmth crept into her. In the corner of her eye, she caught the vague outline of a man. "Nathan..." She whispered, but when she looked fully where she thought she had seen him, there was nothing.

"You okay?" Noah asked.

"Fine." Angela replied. "I just remembered that I have some things to take care of when I get home."


End file.
